


Color Me In

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dacia Favourite, Light Angst, M/M, Touching, Yaoi, with fanart at end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Lady Archer--"Duo, what color are your eyes?"Duo, sprawled comfortably on a plush couch, looked up from his novel, and slowly met the unhappy gaze of his best friend and lover. Heero didn't say a lot, but in the rare times he spoke in that particular tone it was as if he was a different person. Duo never knew what to expect the few times he did."Excuse me?""Your eyes," Heero repeated, staring at him from the desk where moments before he had been busily typing away on his laptop. "Their color?"





	Color Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Duo, what color are your eyes?"  
  
Duo, sprawled comfortably on a plush couch, looked up from his novel, and slowly met the unhappy gaze of his best friend and lover. Heero didn't say a lot, but in the rare times he spoke in that particular tone it was as if he was a different person. Duo never knew what to expect the few times he did.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your eyes," Heero repeated, staring at him from the desk where moments before he had been busily typing away on his laptop. "Their color?"  
  
The eyes in question softened a fraction. Poor Heero. The idea of a colorless world made Duo shudder.  
  
"They're hazel," he said softly. Heero looked surprised. He stood up and settled next to Duo on the couch.  
  
"Really? Hazel?" Duo nodded in confirmation. "Do you mind...would you mind if I pictured them as a different color?"  
  
Duo was silent for a moment, before he shook his head. So they were playing this game, now? It had never been about him, before, but he supposed he knew that it had only been a matter of time before Heero got to him. "Go ahead, Heero. What color should they be?"  
  
"Violet," Heero said without hesitation. Duo scowled.  
  
"Purple?" he growled indignantly, "That's a pretty girlie color, Yuy." Heero's mouth opened to respond but Duo cut him off. "I'd watch whatever you say next because that's thin ice you're treading. Now why are my eyes freaking purple?"  
  
"Lavender."  
  
"Lavender?" Heero nodded. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Your shampoo, it smells like lavender." Duo frowned sharply. He sprang up, marched to the bathroom and returned a few moments later with a bottle of shampoo in his hand. He shoved the bottle in Heero's face.  
  
"Cinnamon. My shampoo is cinnamon." He pointed to the words in bold print on the bottle that clearly said so. Heero merely shook his head.  
  
"You have used lavender shampoo."  
  
"I have not!"  
  
"You have," Heero insisted.  
  
"When?"  
  
"The first time we made love. Your hair smelled like lavender." Duo frowned again, and then his eyes lit up in comprehension.  
  
"Oh, that time? I ran out of shampoo and that was all they had! But that was one time. That can't dictate my eye color for the rest of my life!"  
  
"It was a really nice smell."  
  
"How do you even know what a lavender smells like, anyway? Have you ever smelled one before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
"Because I looked on the bottle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The morning after I looked in the bathroom and saw that you had lavender shampoo. I smelled it and it smelled like your hair had."  
  
"Then how do you know lavender is purple?"  
  
"Because I asked someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"So you just stopped a stranger and asked him what color lavender was?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo thought this over for a moment. Finally he shrugged.  
  
"Okay, so my eyes are violet?"  
  
Heero nodded. "They are beautiful."  
  
"You do realize that people don't have purple eyes?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "How would I know?" he asked quietly. Duo sighed. He tried to be patient, he really did, but he could only take so much of this.  
  
"I guess if you want my eyes to be purple…"  
  
"I do. They match your face. Your face is very elfin, and I think purple eyes suit you."  
  
"So now I have an elfin face?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, you are my purple-eyed elfin lover."  
  
"If I didn't know better, Yuy, I'd say you were trying to be romantic."  
  
"I am not romantic. I merely state facts. If you wish to construe those facts as being romantic, than that is entirely up to you."  
  
Duo chuckled softly. "Yeah. Whatever. So I have purple eyes."  
  
"What color is your hair?" As he said this, Heero reached out and grabbed a hold of the braid in question, rubbing a few strands between his fingers. Duo rolled his eyes, but nonetheless answered.  
  
"It's brown. Nothing special or anything. Drab brown eyes ­ "  
  
"Your eyes are violet."  
  
"Fine, drab violet eyes and boring brown hair."  
  
"I think you have gold streaks in your hair." Duo bit back a stinging retort. Did Heero know how much this hurt?  
  
"I promise you, Heero," he ground out, "its plain old brown."  
  
Heero shook his head. "It is auburn with gold streaks," he said stubbornly.  
  
"I think I would know, but I suppose you don't really care." Heero nodded in agreement. "So, why do I have gold streaks in my hair?"  
  
"I always pictured you with blonde hair, actually. But you seem to want to hide yourself from the world, so it is understandable that you would hide your blonde hair behind auburn, just letting slivers of its true beauty show." Duo laughed outright.  
  
"Brown with blonde streaks? And violet eyes? I think you're clashing colors, Yuy."  
  
"Actually, there is red in there too." Duo blinked, and looked down at himself.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Heero motioned to the braid still in his grasp.  
  
"In your hair. It is auburn, but it has streaks of gold and red in it. It is beautiful."  
  
Duo smiled sadly, running a finger along the drab brown strands.  
  
"I guess," he said softly, not really up to arguing the point anymore. There was silence for a long moment.  
  
"You wear black," Heero said suddenly and with absolute conviction. Duo could only stare at Heero in disbelief.  
  
Finally he managed to get a word beyond his unexpectedly dry lips, "What?"  
  
Heero gestured to Duo's clothes. "Black. You only wear black."  
  
Wordlessly Duo stared down, and he sadly fingered his bright red t- shirt and navy blue slacks. "Black?" he choked out. "Why black?"  
  
"It is a priest's outfit, actually," Heero said nonchalantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A priest's outfit," Heero firmly repeated. Duo could only stare at his brightly colored clothing. He touched the white undershirt he wore. He supposed if his shirt and pants were black it might look like a priest's outfit, but still...  
  
"Why?" he repeated.  
  
Heero paused for a second as if thinking. But Duo knew he had an answer all lined up and was just putting it into words in his head.  
  
"Because you are in mourning." Duo choked. When he finally managed to calm down ­ and after a few good thumps on his back ­ he practically shouted,  
  
"Mourning?!"  
  
"Yes, you wear a black priest's outfit because you want everyone to know you are in mourning, but you do not want anyone to think you are crying."  
  
"I don't understand," Duo whispered. Heero patiently elaborated.  
  
"Your outfit is modified so slightly that unless one looked for it, it would not be instantly recognized as that of a priest's. You wear it to proclaim your mourning, but you hide it at the same time because you do not want anyone to think you are crying. You seem ashamed to cry, Duo."  
  
Duo's eyes shimmered suspiciously. It looks like I'm going to anyway, ashamed or not, he wanted to say. "Who am I mourning?" he asked instead.  
  
Heero thought about it, then shrugged. "Me. You. Everyone, I guess."  
  
"So I'm a violet-eyed, brown with ­ "  
  
"Auburn."  
  
"Auburn with red and gold streaks haired mourning boy in a black priest's outfit? That's what you see?"  
  
Heero nodded. "You are beautiful," he said simply.  
  
Duo nodded dumbly, and brought his legs up into his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. He laid his head in his arms, and was quiet for a long moment.  
  
Heero, too, was silent, lost in thought.  
  
Duo looked up as Heero's voice broke the melancholy silence. He couldn't take much more of this.  
  
"What is the color of my eyes?"  
  
"Don't you know?" he choked out miserably. Sadly, Heero shook his head no.  
  
"I never thought to ask. But I am curious. What color are they?"  
  
Duo slowly crawled forward until he was nose to nose with his Japanese lover. He stared into deep brown eyes and whispered, "Blue." Heero raised a surprised eyebrow.  
  
"Really? Is not blue exotic for an Asian?" His breath tickled across Duo's face, their faces still bare inches apart.  
  
"They're blue," Duo said firmly. "In fact," he breathed, "they change colors sometimes, too."  
  
This time both of Heero's eyebrows went up. "I was under the impression that eyes were only one color, though I suppose it is reasonable that I may be mistaken."  
  
"Sometimes they're cobalt," Duo continued, as if Heero hadn't spoken, speaking almost to himself. "When you're really happy they're more like a Prussian. When you're angry they're sort of sapphire-like. And when we make love they darken to a midnight blue."  
  
Heero smiled softly, the kind of smile a person wears when they get a personal joke that no one else could understand. "Cobalt blue?" he mused to himself.  
  
Duo made a soft sound of agreement and then slowly nestled his head in the crook of Heero's neck. He settled deeper as he felt strong arms wrap around him.  
  
Fingers gently cupped his chin and brought his face up until their lips met in a sweet kiss. Leisurely they explored one another's mouth, until Heero pulled away, panting slightly. "Your lips? What color are they?"  
  
Duo made as if to grin, but it faded before he did more than curve the corners of his lips upwards. "Red, Heero, lips are red."  
  
"They are? But there are different shades. What shade of red are your lips?"  
  
"What shade do you think they are?"  
  
"Strawberry." Duo blinked once, then another time, and then started to shake, until he threw back his head in loud laughter.  
  
"I have strawberry red lips?"  
  
Heero nodded. "Yes, and they are beautiful."  
  
Duo continued to laugh for several more seconds until he calmed down. He opened and closed his mouth several times as if to reply, but instead he opted to say nothing and merely melted back into their embrace. They stayed in their intimate hug for several minutes.  
  
Slowly, Duo extracted himself and stood up and stretched before returning to the novel he had been reading. Heero followed him up, and went back to his desk to work. For a long time there were no sounds save the clicking of a keyboard and the soft rustle of a turning page.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked without turning around or pausing in his typing.  
  
"You always do this, you know. No matter what color I tell you something is, you always insist it's another and refuse to believe me. I don't mind you seeing me with violet eyes and all that shit, but why bother? Why do you even ask?"  
  
The clicking stopped. Still facing his laptop Heero smiled, a small, gentle smile that Duo saw reflected in the laptop's monitor and probably wasn't supposed to see.  
  
"Because I pity you sometimes, Duo. Drab Brown hair and just red lips. Hn! I like to add a little color to your life, my violet-eyed love."  
  
He resumed his typing, and with a smile on his face Duo returned to his novel.  
  
And when Duo looked in a mirror later that day, he found he saw purple eyes staring back at him framed with auburn hair streaked by hints of gold and red.  
  
~Owari ~

\--

art by A.H.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get it, Heero is colorblind. I know that when people are colorblind, in normally means they just get a few colors mixed up, but for the sake of the story he sees in total black, white, and gray. Why is he colorblind, you may ask. I haven't the slightest idea. Oh well.


End file.
